


Jeremiah was a Laptop

by annemariek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, insaniquarium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemariek/pseuds/annemariek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets a laptop for his "birthday" and names it Jeremiah then gets addicted to Insaniquarium</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeremiah was a Laptop

When Cas moved into the bunker his hunter training began in earnest. Lesson one was, of course, research.  Sam spent an afternoon teaching him a bunch of computer tips and Cas took to it like a fish to water. A couple weeks later, when Dean announced that they were declaring a birthday for the hunter-in-training because it wasn’t fair that he didn’t have one, Cas immediately asked for a laptop as his gift.

On September 30, Dean pulled out all the stops. Streamers, balloons, banners, confetti; the bunker looked like Party City had thrown up all over it. He wasn’t going to let his new boyfriend’s first birthday party be anything less than memorable. There weren’t many people to invite, but Jody and Donna came over for a huge dinner, but had to leave before cake and presents. Cas opened his gifts to find a sweater, a guinea pig (in a box with air holes, of course), and a small laptop.

While he was inspecting his new computer, Dean asked, “So, what are you gonna name it?”

Cas looked up, “I wasn’t aware people named their computers.”

“The guinea pig, Cas,” Sam laughed, “Dean meant the guinea pig.”

“Oh, of course. I was thinking Heather. It’s a nice name.” Cas shifted his attention to the fat little ball of fur and smiled affectionately.

“Although, some people do name their laptops too, you know.” Dean said off-handedly as he took a sip of his beer. “Mine’s named Nikki.”

“What a shock. Dean’s laptop’s name is the most common female porn star name.”

“I love that you know that.”

“I know it because you told me, Dean.”

“I don’t –“

“Jeremiah.”

Sam and Dean stopped bickering and looked over at Cas. “What?” They said in unison.

“Jeremiah,” Cas repeated, turning his attention from the guinea pig to the two of them. “My laptop’s name is Jeremiah.”

They stared at him, then at each other, then back at him. Dean put down his beer, shifted forward, and said seriously, “Cas, let me tell you something. You see… Jeremiah was a bullfrog. He was a good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine.”

“I didn't think you drank wine.”

“No that’s… it’s a song, Cas. You can’t name your laptop Jeremiah! You name bullfrogs Jeremiah, not laptops! Besides, that laptop looks more like a girl to me.”

“Computers don’t have gender, Dean.” Cas said exasperatedly. “I’ll name it whatever I like.”

“I think it’s a nice name, Cas.” Sam said with a pointed look at Dean, who sat back grumpily.

“Thank you, Sam”

It didn’t take long for Dean to start to get jealous of Cas’s stupidly named computer. Cas spent hours on it, and when he was focused on that screen he barely acknowledged the outside world. He mostly holed up in his room, which was more of a study considering he stayed with Dean in his bed most nights.

“Hey, Cas, it’s 2 AM, get off the computer.”

“Hmm…”

“Cas, come on, come to bed.” Dean slid his hands down the angel’s chest and pressed his lips gently to his neck.

“I don’t require sleep, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Dean gave up and went to bed.

A few weeks later, the boys began to worry that the time Cas spent with that computer was starting to reach dangerous levels.

“At first I thought it was just that honeymoon phase that you usually get with gifts, you know? But I haven’t seen him without it for over a week. He literally has it 24/7. I’m getting worried.”

“You don’t have to tell me, I haven’t been laid in 17 days.”

“Too much information, Dean…”

A couple days after that, Dean walked into the library and saw Cas sitting alone with Jeremiah the laptop. By now he knew better than to try and interrupt so he went and got a stack of files and sat down opposite him, hoping to get some work done while he waited for Cas to take a break.

_Click click click clickclickclick click clickclickclickclickclick click click_

Cas was hitting the mouse button at an uneven but constant and furious pattern. Dean went back to his files and tried to ignore it, but the unpredictable pattern of angry clicking was worming into his brain and completely blocking his ability to focus.

“Cas, what the hell are you doing? … Cas? … CAS!!!” He snapped his fingers in front of the other man’s face.

Cas looked up for a moment, then back down to the screen and yelped and continued clicking. “Dammit Dean, you made me lose my focus and the eel skeleton thing ate my ultravore.”

“The _what_ ate your _WHAT?_ ” Dean got up and walked around the table. On the screen was a cartoon-style game that shows what looked like an aquarium filled with probably 60 orange fish of various sizes. There was also a mermaid, a turtle, a ray and several gray, mean looking fish that kept eating the smallest orange ones. In front of all of this coins and blue diamonds streamed down the screen. As he watched, Cas clicked a button and a huge meaner looking white fish plopped into the tank and promptly ate one of the gray fish.

“There’s always a bigger fish.” Dean laughed quietly to himself. Maybe Cas would have gotten that reference if he’d heard it but he was fully committed to his stupid fish. “So this is what you’ve been doing all this time.”

Cas ignored him and continued clicking frantically at the screen. Dean reached over and grabbed the mouse from him and clicked the “Menu” button on the top right.

“Hey!” Cas said indignantly.

“Really, Cas?” Dean shut the lid of the laptop and pushed it away from

“Dean, that is my computer; you gave it to me.”

“Yeah, for work. Not for stupid games.”

“It’s not… “ Cas trailed away and his expression shifted from offended to begrudging. “Ok, yes it’s a stupid game, but I still accomplish all the work I need to. Why does it matter to you how I spend my down time?”

Dean laughed, “No you’re right. Why should it matter to me if you even hear me when I talk to you? Or if you respond when I basically beg you to have sex with me. Nah, it doesn’t matter. Play your damn game, Cas.” He walked out of the room without the files or another word.

A few minutes later, Dean was lying on his bed, his eyed closed and Led Zeppelin pouring into his ears and drowning out the world, when a hand on his leg jerked him back to reality. Cas was sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Dean’s legs.  Dean waited expectantly, but Cas didn’t say anything.

“So are we just gonna stare at each other like the old days or what?”

Cas smiled at that. “I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you. I’ll stop if you want.”

Dean sighed and leaned forward. “Cas, I get it, computer games are addicting and you just discovered them. I don’t mind you playing them – hell, it’s kinda funny actually, an angel of God playing yahoo games. But dude, you gotta be reachable. Sometimes when you’re on that stupid laptop I feel like I’m talkin’ to one of those British guards that have to ignore you. Which would be funny if you weren’t supposed to be... if you didn’t… if we weren’t… ”

“I know.” Cas stopped him. They didn’t need to have that conversation now. “I didn’t realize that such a seemingly innocent computer program could have such a strongly addictive effect.”

Dean laughed, “Yeah. They’ll suck you in for sure. Just impose a time limit or something, ok? Play it as much as you want while I sleep, but during the day there have got to be some hours available for other activities.” He winked and grinned playfully.

“Of course. How can I make it up to you?” Cas cocked his head and smiles as he moved his hand up the hunter’s thigh and between his legs.

Dean smiled. “Well, how about this time you get to eat the bone eel?”

Cas winced, “Ok, but don’t ever call your dick 'the bone eel' again. Especially because that’s not even what I called it, I said…”

“Yeah, let’s stop talking about it.”

“Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bootyfuldean on tumblr.


End file.
